Los jovenes corsarios
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: los chicos juntos con Beavis y Butt-head se embarcaran en una aventura con el capitán Edgar, aliado de Aury, contra la corona española y buscaran un tesoro escondido


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Los jóvenes corsarios

I

Luego de que el fin del mundo había comenzado, provocado por una epidemia que convirtió a la gente en muertos vivos, ciegos pero con una gran audición atacaban en sus víctimas, algunas eran devoradas, otros solos los mordían y se convertían en ellos.

Un grupo de estudiantes que eran dos chicos llamados Takashi e Hirano y tres chicas llamadas Rei, Saeko y Takagi, donde les acompañaba enfermera Marikawa, una niña huérfana y un perro, se habían instalado en una isla, pero había descubierto una cueva para poder ir hacia la ciudad.

Todo marchaba bien en aquella porción de tierra, y disfrutaban del paraíso veraniego, sin ser molestados por los muertos vivos.

Pero de repente, la rutina en la isla iba a cambiar cuando aparecieron dos extraños de cabeza enorme, aunque preparados con sus armas, los extraños eran humanos, sus nombres eran Beavis y Butt-head, cuando aparecieron se estaban riendo.

Ahí llamo la curiosidad de Rei, quien les pregunto:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo Beavis-

-Yo Butt-head-

-¿Cómo aparecieron aquí?-Les pregunto la enfermera.

-Estábamos escapando de los zombis que iban a comernos, se devoraron a los vecinos y aprovechamos a huir-Explico Butt-head.

-Y trajimos un equipaje de alguien de que se lo comieron-Dijo Beavis.

Ahí revisaron la mochila y encontraron un libro, los dos jóvenes tenían hambre, y Saeko se encargaba de cocinar, ellos la miraban embobados por su belleza.

Aquella tarde, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata y Takagi iba a leerles el libro que había encontrado, ahí los dos jóvenes hablaron:

-Espero que haya sexo en el cuento, je-Decía Butt-head.

-Sí y mucha violencia-Dijo Beavis.

-Cállense los dos-Les dijo Rei.

Pero el libro estaba en inglés, y los dos visitantes sabían ese idioma, cuando Rei le dio a Butt-head que lea, se dieron cuenta que apenas sabía leer.

De repente un haz de luz, apareció del libro y ellos dos decían:

-Wow, esto se pone cool-

Ahí unas sogas arrastraron a todos, incluso el perro y a los adolescentes que se los llevaron dentro del libro.

II

En aquella dimensión era un mundo como a principios del siglo XIX, pero ubicado en la costa de Venezuela, cuando pertenecía a la corona de España.

Una noche, había un bergantín de bandera inglesa, anclada cerca de la playa, que por orden del almirante, iban a patrullar; lo que ellos no predecían era que unos extraños se dirigían en botes hacia ellos.

Mientras el capitán estaba en su cabina, los extraños abordaban el bergantín de forma sigilosa y nadie sospechaba nada.

Y en ese momento, un extraño salto a la cubierta, y luego aparecieron los demás, eran piratas, que como un rayo pasaron al abordaje atacando a marineros y soldados.

Lewis, como se llamaba el jefe desafió al capitán apuntándole con una espada, y el oficial desenvaino su sable y lucho.

Los acompañantes de Lewis ya estaban venciendo a los ingleses, ya que habían sufrido algunas bajas, el contramaestre se enfrentó al más fuerte llamado Thomas, pero no pudo con él y le dio muerte.

Dos piratas llamados Guy y Howard redujeron al navegante, y otros cinco llamados Carl, Steve, Mill, Bob y Rob acabaron con los soldados.

Lewis siguió luchando con el capitán dentro de la cabina, hasta que detuvo un ataque con una daga que tenía escondida y ahí lo apuñalo.

Luego de detener a los sobrevivientes, el jefe que se puso el tricornio y la casaca del oficial muerto declaro:

-Ahora yo soy el capitán y este será mi barco, pongan a los sobrevivientes en un bote, arríen la bandera e icen la nuestra-

Luego de abandonar a los sobrevivientes en un bote, y de izar la bandera negra, los piratas iban a cometer sus fechorías por la costa venezolana.

El nuevo capitán de ese barco, un hombre de cuarenta años, con unos mostachos gruesos y con el ojo izquierdo parchado había sido contrabandista en Inglaterra, hasta que cuando era perseguido por los cobradores tuvo que huir.

En cuanto a los lectores, aparecieron a bordo de una balandra también tripulada por piratas, y fueron recibidos por el capitán que se llamaba Edgar, que trabajaba para el corsario Louis-Michel Aury, quien era aliado del famoso Jean Lafitte.

El hijo del capitán que se llamaba Eddie les dijo:

-Saludos lectores, ahora nos ayudaran a buscar un tesoro que escondieron hace cien años-

-¿Un tesoro?-Dijeron impresionados los estudiantes.

-Que emocionante-Dijo la enfermera.

-Cool, dinero, joyas-Decían Beavis y Butt-head.

Edgar, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de barba rojiza y con una pata de palo ayudaba a Aury en la lucha contra los españoles al servicio del general Simón Bolívar.

III

En un pueblo venezolano, era gobernado por el alcalde español don Sebastián Palacios, un noble caprichoso, y con él estaba el magistrado Balcázar, el abogado Torres que era de pocas luces y el ávido capitán militar don Martínez.

Al alcalde solo le importaba la fortuna que acumulaba por los impuestos, el magistrado nunca hacia nada, y Torres no estaba al tanto de los hechos, pero Martínez era muy estricto y mandaba a ejecutar a cualquiera que se revelara a la corona española.

Sebastián conversaba con ellos acerca de los ataques de los corsarios de Bolívar:

-Señores, esto lo que sucede es algo serio, pues esos piratas seguirá acosándonos y van a alentar a los criollos a rebelarse-

-Ay, es muy grave, creo que nos clavaran lanzas-Decía Torres, y el magistrado que estaba con ellos no sabía que decir.

-Basta, no se comporten como maricas, cualquier rebelión lo mandare a reprimir, y los fusilare, así para que aprendan a obedecer al rey de España, así que hay que luchar y evitar que se alíen a Simón Bolívar-Exclamo Martínez, y por su actitud, el alcalde le temía, incluso el abogado.

En el puerto, Martínez hablaba con Pozo, el capitán de una fragata y le convencía, que podría llevar a los soldados del rey a combatir contra los corsarios, pero el oficial no estaba seguro, enfrentarse a los piratas que estaban a favor de la revuelta de los criollos.

IV

Mientras tanto, a bordo de la balandra de Edgar, los jóvenes ayudaban a los corsarios en las labores del barco, como limpiar la cubierta, manejar las velas y controlar las sogas.

Los dos jóvenes miraban embobados a Marikawa que como hacía calor usaba poca ropa, Hirano ayudaba al maestro de armas a limpiar las pistolas y fusiles, la niña alimentaba a los animales de la bodega, Takagi y Saeko cocinaban junto con Eddie.

Mientras que Takashi y Rei conversaban:

-Dime ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando esta aventura termine?-

-Ah no sé, pienso que deberíamos ayudar a los mortales a cuidarse de los muertos vivos, pero igual ahora debemos ayudar a estos corsarios a luchar contra los españoles para ayudar a los criollos-

Edgar invito al contramaestre y a los lectores para hablar de la ubicación de donde estaba oculto el tesoro, ya que tenía un mapa de dónde encontrarlo, pues tenían que hacerlo sin que los enemigos lo supieran.

En un pueblo costero, unos pescadores avistaron el bergantín pirata que de repente abrió fuego como advertencia, la gente se asustó e iban a huir a los montes, algunos reunían las pocas armas que tenían para combatirlos.

Lewis ordeno a los piratas a desembarcar en las lanchas y atacar el poblado, mientras se acercaban, unos pocos aldeanos huyeron a los montes, otros trataban de cargar carretas con las pocas pertenencias, pero el miedo los hacia ir lentos.

Cuando llegaron, un grupo de aldeanos iban al ataque, pero los atacantes dispararon sus armas de fuego y mataron a algunos, luego desembarcaron y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aquellos que ofrecieron resistencia, luchaban con coraje, pero perdieron la vida combatiendo con los piratas.

Los demás se dirigieron a las casa, redujeron a los pocos habitantes y les gritaban para que le entreguen sus bienes.

Luego de un corto combate, Lewis y sus oficiales desembarcaron y les dijo a los habitantes:

-Entreguen sus fortunas o quemaremos sus hogares, de inmediato-

Pero aquellos aldeanos entregaron solo algunos objetos de valor, no conformes, Guy y Howard les dijeron:

-Es poco hay que matarlos-

-Hay que meterlos en sus casas y quemarlos-Dijo Rob.

-No, vamos a escuchar al capitán-Dijo Thomas.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a llevar a algunos como prisioneros y les decimo al alcalde que quisieron rebelarse, y también supe que hay un tesoro escondido, tal vez los españoles nos ayuden a buscarlo-Dijo Lewis.

Luego de saquear pocas cosas, llevaron a algunos prisioneros al bergantín y partieron, solo en la aldea quedaron, algunos muertos, pero otros solo estaban heridos, que vieron como sus hogares se incendiaban.

La balandra de Edgar estaba bordeando, hasta que vieron el humo y ordeno desembarcar, los jóvenes fueron a auxiliar a los heridos:

-¿Quién les hizo esto?-Pregunto Takagi.

-Fueron piratas-Dijo uno.

-¿A dónde fueron?-Pregunto Rei.

-Fueron al pueblo, se llevaron prisioneros para llevarlos al alcalde y decirles que quisieron rebelarse, así para ayudarles a buscar un tesoro-Dijo otro.

-Oh no, ya lo saben, debemos detenerlos-Dijo Edgar.

-Se pone cool-Dijo Butt-head.

-Sí, abra peleas-Dijo Beavis.

Luego de enterrar a los muertos y los heridos que se recuperaron con la ayuda de Marikawa, se fueron con los corsarios y les iban a ayudar a pelear contra los españoles.

V

Esa cuadrilla de piratas llego al pueblo, y Lewis fue directo a la casa del alcalde para darles a los prisioneros y sobornarlo para buscar el tesoro.

El alcalde y el capitán quedaron convencidos con la propuesta de Lewis, y Martínez dijo:

-Con su ayuda, podremos atacar a los piratas que ayudan a los rebeldes y conducirlos a una trampa-

-Sí, pero venimos por el tesoro que escondieron por aquí-Dijo Lewis.

-Ese tesoro está escondido en un islote más alejado de aquí, si quieren les acompañaremos-Respondió Sebastián.

Los prisioneros que fueron entregados fueron fusilados, pero los civiles de aquel pueblo lo vieron con malos ojos, y estaban pensando unirse a Bolívar y expulsar a los españoles.

Eddie desembarco con los lectores y civiles e iban hacia el pueblo a atacar a los españoles, llevaron armas para combatir, pero cuando se alejaron de la playa fueron al manantial más cercano.

Edgar los iba a esperar, y cuando haya problemas, atacarían desde el mar, pues los corsarios estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta morir.

En el arroyo, Rei, Saeko, Takagi y Marikawa se quitaron la ropa y se metieron al arroyo, Takashi les acompaño, ahí Beavis y Butt-head disfrutaban mirando en compañía de Kohta, la niña estaba con Eddie y los civiles planeando el ataque, los criollos estaban listos para el ataque al pueblo por su libertad.

La enfermera besaba a los dos adolescentes, incluso Hirano, que les hizo que les quede el pene erecto, mientras que a escondidas, por la vegetación, Takashi se besaba con Rei piel a piel:

-Espero que estemos juntos-Dijo ella.

Mientras tanto, un grupo de soldados, comandados por el teniente Gómez, caminaban, ahí los civiles se escondían para atacarlos con ayuda de los lectores.

Pero Gómez escucho algo extraño, y ahí Takashi se le lanzo encima, ahí los civiles atacaron a los soldados, con los disparos, Kohta asusto a varios soldados y a los caballos.

Saeko venció a varios soldados, hasta que se rindieron, algunos se les unieron y los demás fueron atados juntos con el teniente.

Interrogaron a Gómez y dijo:

-El alcalde y el capitán van a ayudar a un pirata a buscar un tesoro que está escondido en un islote-

-Bien, pues debemos atacar el pueblo cuanto ante-Dijo Eddie.

Abandonaron al teniente y sus acompañantes en el bosque y se dirigieron hacia el pueblo a atacar por sorpresa.

Pero el alcalde comenzó a extrañar por la tardanza de Gómez, y se preguntó:

¿Qué ha pasado con el teniente?-

-Creo que los rebeldes lo han atacado-Dijo el magistrado.

-Ay ¿ahora qué haremos?-Pregunto cobardemente Torres.

-No lloren, si ellos atacan yo los voy a combatir, no permitiréis que se rebelen a la corona-Dijo Martínez.

-Pero si fallan, tendremos que escapar-Dijo el alcalde.

Lewis estaba bebiendo con algunos de sus tripulantes en una taberna, y estaban despreocupados por el ataque de los criollos.

VI

Uno de los criollos que les acompañaban de nombre Manuel les dijo antes de iniciar el ataque:

-Sería mejor entrar con sigilo, así nadie va a sospechar, y en el mejor momento, les atacamos-

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Eddie.

Realizando el plan, los corsarios y aliados caminaban escondidos, mientras ignoraban a los soldados que andaban por las calles.

En ese momento, Manuel golpeo a un soldado y grito:

-Por la libertad-

Ahí sus compañeros se lanzaron violentamente a los soldados que aparecieron cuando se enteraron del grito, Saeko combatía fieramente con su espada, ninguno de sus oponentes la podía igualar, Takashi daba golpes y dejaba fuera de combate a varios, Kohta disparaba, pero como no eran zombis fallaba a propósito para asustar al enemigo, Beavis y Butt-head miraban como sus compañeros peleaban y lo disfrutaban mientras reían.

De repente, los civiles decidieron unirse a los atacantes y agredir a los soldados que iban a la defensa.

A estas alturas, los criollos, mulatos, indígenas, negros y mestizos tomaban las calles enfrentándose a los soldados, aunque hubo muertos, pero había más heridos, y los españoles estaban a punto de ser derrotados.

Solo el palacio de gobierno y el fuerte estaban en poder de los españoles, Sebastián, Balcázar y Torres estaban asustados, sin saber qué hacer, ahí el capitán Martínez decidió huir en la fragata y llamar a Lewis para que vayan al islote donde estaba escondido el tesoro.

Los atacantes y los civiles fueron hacia el palacio de gobierno y sacaron al alcalde, con el magistrado y el abogado, le quitaron la ropa y los dejaron en ropa interior, Manuel planeaba matarlos, pero Saya los detuvo y les dijo:

-Esperen, no los maten, eso es de salvajes, mejor déjenlos en un calabozo, así Bolívar decidirá qué hacer con ellos-

-Dios te bendiga, linda-Dijo Torres emocionado.

-Está bien, igual nos haremos cargo del gobierno del pueblo, así nos unimos a Bolívar-Dijo Manuel.

Los atacantes iban a buscar a Martínez y supieron que había huido con Lewis a buscar el tesoro, de inmediato volvieron a la balandra, que con gran rapidez se dirigió al islote.

VII

Esa pequeña embarcación llego a su destino y luego de esconder la nave, desembarcaron y fueron en busca del cofre de tesoros.

Mariwaka, la niña y Rei se alejaron del grupo para explorar la isla, mientras que Edgar contaba los pasos guiado por el mapa que tenía, cuando termino los corsarios cavaron y uno de ellos toco algo; era el cofre.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la fragata española y el bergantín pirata, llegaron y desembarcaron.

Cuando sacaron el cofre del hoyo, lo abrieron y había monedas de oro y plata de origen español, joyas y piedras preciosas, Beavis y Butt-head miraban impresionados.

Los corsarios llevaban el cofre a la balandra, pero escucharon un grito que decía:

-Hemos capturados a tres de sus mujeres, vengan por ellas y entréguenos el tesoro-

Edgar se puso a pensar, y planeo atacar la fragata española, mientras que los lectores irían a atacar el bergantín.

Luego de llevar a las tres prisioneras a la nave pirata, Martínez se puso a conversar con Lewis:

-Cuando estemos con el virrey de Nueva Granada, prepararemos un ataque a los piratas de Aury, mientras que usted será corsario-

-De acuerdo, pero me quedare con una parte del tesoro-Dijo el pirata.

VIII

Este fue el plan: Edgar atacaría con los corsarios en su balandra a la fragata española, mientras que los lectores acompañados de Eddie irían a atacar a los piratas. Sin perder el tiempo, llevaron a cabo su plan.

El capitán Pozo no sospechaba nada, más bien estaba preocupado por haber acompañado a Martínez en su cobarde huida, pues ya lo lamentaba y desde el principio ya lo estaba lamentando.

Los marineros y los soldados que estaban despreocupados sobre la cubierta tampoco vieron a la balandra que se aproximaba, sigilosamente, los piratas estaban listos para el ataque.

Cuando dispararon con el falconete, abatió a varios marineros, allí tiraron los ganchos y de forma rápida pasaron al abordaje.

Los marineros y soldados que no estaban listos, fueron ferozmente atacado por los corsarios, en pocos minutos, hubo bajas en los españoles, luego de que Edgar y sus oficiales vencieron al navegante, al sargento, al contramaestre y a Pozo, los demás tiraron sus armas y se rindieron, y eso que el capitán confeso:

-Nos rendimos, solo obedecíamos ordenes de un oficial cobarde, a partir de ahora serviremos a los criollos-

-Es usted muy honesto, por eso les perdonamos la vida-Dijo Edgar.

Los vencidos arriaron la bandera española, ya que decidieron unirse a la causa criolla y pelear por la libertad.

Takashi, Kohta, Saya, Saeko, Eddie, Beavis y Butt-head se aproximaban nadando hacia la nave pirata.

El joven líder escalo habilidosamente y en secreto vio que los piratas observaban que la nave española fue vencido, allí agarro un palo y le dio a uno de ellos, y tomo una espada para pelear, ahí comenzó la batalla.

Kohta agarro un fusil y una pistola y disparo a la daga de un pirata y al sombrero del otro, los dos jóvenes les tiraron palos quedando inconscientes.

Saeko acabo con uno de un solo golpe, luego acabo con otro, Saya luchaba de forma brava con los demás, Eddie y Takashi se enfrentaban contra Carl, Steve, Mill, Rob y Bob.

Luego de que Saya con la ayuda de Saeko dejaran fuera de combate a varios oponentes entraron y liberaron a las prisioneras, Beavis y Butt-head les pegaban en la cabeza con palos a los vencidos, mientras que Hirano les amenazaban con pistolas.

Takashi acabo con Carl, Hirano mato de un disparo a Mill, mientras que Steve fue ultimado por Saeko, a Bob lo empujaron y junto con Rob cayeron al mar.

El joven se volvió a reencontrar con Rei y ahí se enfrentó con Thomas y con Lewis, su novia le ayudo y mato de una estocada al contramaestre.

Guy y Howard iban a disparar, pero Eddie toco una soga e hizo que una verga tirara al mar a los dos secuaces.

Takashi seguía enfrentándose a Lewis, hasta que con un golpe, le atravesó el pecho y con un empujón lo tiraron al mar.

Martínez agarro a Rei, y dijo:

-Atiendan, o se van o hundo este barco con ustedes-

-No amenaces, cobarde, coge tu espada y pelea-

Martínez acepto pelear y agarrando un sable combatió con el joven, sus amigos le alentaban, hasta que con un ataque desarmo al capitán y en ese momento Rei le tiro un palo en la cabeza del español y cayo inconsciente al mar.

Los piratas vencidos se unieron a ellos, todos felicitaron a Takashi y volvieron con Edgar para el reparto del tesoro.

IX

Luego de darles una parte del tesoro, los lectores se tenían que despedir, Edgar y su hijo Eddie iban a seguir ayudando a los criollos en su lucha contra España.

Termino el libro y salieron de ese mundo que era el pasado, donde conocieron a personajes como Aury y Simón Bolívar.

Los jóvenes iban a seguir combatiendo y ayudando a los mortales a combatir a los zombis, todos ellos iban a seguir viviendo aventuras.

En cambio, Takashi y Rei seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales a escondidas, y que Saya empezaba a iniciar una relación con Hirano, la niña siguió creciendo a lado de Saeko y la enfermera Mariwaka y con su perro, pero estaban dispuestos a salir de la isla y continuar su lucha contra los muertos vivientes.

Beavis y Butt-head se volvieron vagabundos, y aunque trataban de evitar a los zombis, vivían aventuras y conocían a nuevos amigos.

Fin


End file.
